A clutch of the above kind is described in the specification of French published patent application No. FR 2 623 862A. In that specification, the intermediate discs are coupled with the reaction plate for rotation with the latter, the intermediate discs being movable axially by virtue of a hub having a plurality of projections which cooperate with openings formed in the friction discs. These projections are carried by a wheel or plate which is interposed between the two friction discs.
Such an arrangement ensures that the friction discs will be properly released during a declutching operation; it does however have disadvantages as far as the assembly operation is concerned, because the friction discs are separate from the hub.